


After the Double Date

by Devil Rose (Tiggerola)



Series: Modern Magi Double Date [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Double Dating, Enja, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hakuju, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut, but it's recieved respectfully, it's okay to say no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Devil%20Rose
Summary: After Kouen and Hakuryuu competed against each other with their boyfriends in a Cooking Competition, they clean up and then some.First part T-ratedSecond Hakuju smutThird Enja smut
Relationships: Jafar/Ren Kouen, Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu
Series: Modern Magi Double Date [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782766
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. Double Trouble Bonus

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a bonus for after my Double Date Drabble and by popular demand, I'm posting it here. And as a bonus for the bonus, I'll include some smut~

Under the lamplight the two couples made out. They were covered in flour and sticky dough, but they didn’t care. Things became more heated until Judar signaled Hakuryuu that kissing wasn’t going to be enough for him that night.

Realizing the emergency, Hakuryuu called over, “Hey En! Got any condoms on ya?”

Without neglecting Ja’far, Kouen fished around his back pocket and produced a foiled square that he tossed over.

Hakuryuu caught it smoothly. “Thanks! We’ll just be on the other side of that hill there.”

“You idiots better not leave us stranded!” Judar warned playfully as he pulled Hakuryuu by the wrist.

Ja’far had immediately pried his face away from his boyfriend’s when his eye caught the metallic gleam from the small package flying through the air. Still in Kouen’s embrace, he pushed back against his shoulders.

“Now wait! Why do you have those on you?!”

“It’s good to be prepared,” Kouen stated flatly. He pulled Ja’far’s waist in tighter.

Ja’far began to struggle, flailing his arms in anger. “I sure as hell don’t want us fucking this early in our relationship!”

Kouen gave a dark smile. “Are you sure? I find this temper of yours a real turn on.” He licked some of the dough off of Ja’far’s cheek.

“Well,” Ja’far looked to the side, embarrassed, “I was hoping for something a bit different for our first time.”

Sounds of excitement rang over the hill, but the two barely noticed except for maybe on a subliminal level which increased their longing to be together.

“What did you have in mind?”

Ja’far stood on his tiptoes so he could whisper in Kouen’s ear, “How do you feel about bondage?”

There was a hesitant moment's pause.

“I find that absolutely delicious.” Kouen licked the flour off of Ja’far’s neck and bit him, sucking enough for a hickey.

Ja’far absolutely melted and clung onto his date, stroking the red hair on the back of his neck.

_ Just let your boss, Sinbad, see that, _ Kouen mused to himself. His hot breath whispered in his ear, “My place or yours? When you want to take that step, I’m ready~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Ja'far tried to date his boss (referencing back to the drabble where it mentioned Judar and Ja'far use to compete to gain Sinbad's favor)


	2. Hakuju

On the other side of the grassy hill, they found seclusion in the dark. Judar let gravity help as he pulled Hakuryuu along with him and tumbled to the ground. He grabbed the other’s face and pulled it in for another heated kiss.

“Oh man, I want you to pound me so hard!” Judar bucked his groin up into Hakuryuu’s to remind him just how hard both of them had become.

“Patience.” Hakuryuu pushed his hips back down so he could undo the other’s studded belt.

Judar kicked his shoes off, leaving his toes free to tease up and down his boyfriend’s thighs. His hands reached to undo the other’s buttons.

“Stop,” ordered Hakuryuu in a quiet but firm voice, swiping one of the hands away.

Nothing melted Judar quicker than to hear the confidence and authority his chosen lover exuded. He smiled wickedly as his pants and underwear were removed. His breath hitched as Hakuryuu feathered his fingers over his cock, balls, then circled around his entrance. He moaned at the teasing.

“Come on already,” Judar begged, “I prepped myself before you picked me up. Just go straight on in!”

Hakuryuu sighed, “So that’s why you were so disappointed to double tonight, this was your goal from the start.” Still his finger tested how relaxed the opening was. “That was a while ago and we’ve had our minds on other things like the competition since then... _ you were thinking about our tasks while we baked, right _ ?”

Judar hissed as the finger played with him. “Only competition here is I will be getting it better than Freckles so come on already!” There was a reason he was with him and not his cousin.

Sweet public demeanor washed away, Hakuryuu pushed Judar by the shoulder to the ground. His other hand undid his pants to pull his cock out and trace it up and down Judar’s shaft. “What’s that?! You want this?” he said in a demanding voice, watching Judar squirm. “Ask me nicely and I just might. Go on, beg for it!”

“Yes, Ryuu, I want it,” he whined.

Hakuryuu leaned back to open the package he got from his cousin and unrolled the condom down his cock. “Address me properly! I had to carry your sorry ass through the kitchen, so now you better pay up!”

“Please, oh King! Oh master baker! Carry my ass to hell and back!” Judar swung his legs up around Hakuryuu’s waist. When Hakuryuu lined himself up and pushed in, Judar exclaimed, “Ah, hell yeah!” loud enough to make some nearby creatures scurry.

He pulled Hakuryuu down to kiss him but the other went to nip his ear then hissed, “Keep it down, don’t forget who’s just over there.”

“Let them hear. I wanna see them jealous! Jealous they can’t have you and you’re all mine~”

Hakuryuu pushed the brief thought of being close like this with either his cousin or his cousin’s date out of his mind; he had no interest in either. His hand ventured to feel up the other’s shirt. “Am I all yours? And what of you? You’re a free spirit~”

Judar clenched himself around Hakuryuu’s cock. “You’re the only king for me, Ryuu~”

Satisfied, he started thrusting in and out, soothed by the hoots and hollers elicited from his boyfriend. It encouraged him to vocalize his pleasure as well. They worked up a sweat, seeing how long they could keep up the enjoyment. Who could go the longest, making the other come first? Roving hands turned to clawed scratches, sloppy kisses into love bites.

Judar was practically naked with his shirt pushed way up by the time Hakuryuu bruised his sweet spot, causing him to squirt straight up his chest. Judar clenched his boyfriend’s biceps as he rode out his orgasim. His legs turned to jelly and loosened around Hakuryuu’s waist while the other kept pounding into him.

He smiled that he was able to take care of his partner’s needs. He gave some final extra strong thrusts before coming himself, filling up the condom. He panted for a while as the two stared into each others’ eyes in the dim night lighting before Hakuryuu held the cover and safely pulled out. He tucked himself back in and rolled over to his back, scanning the vicinity for a silhouette of a trash can.

“Should have asked if he had any wipes,” Judar stated, almost coming out as a complaint as he pulled at the cum on his chest. He tore a tuft of grass and wiped in attempt to clean off.

Hakuryuu smiled over at the other’s antics with grass blades sticking to him. “Think ahead next time you prep yourself. Aftercare needs.”


	3. Enja

Kouen and Ja’far had taken to sitting on the lamplit side of the hill while waiting for Hakuryuu and Judar. They tried blocking out the sounds over the hill with casual conversation as they gazed at the few stars not drowned out by the town lights.

Kouen rolled onto his side to face Ja’far. “It’s nice how I can be myself around you.” He lifted some fingers to brush against Ja’far’s cheek and urged him to come down for a kiss.

Dreamily, he complied, bracing himself with a hand on Kouen’s bicep as he sucked and breathed spiced breath. He adjusted his angle to reach him more comfortably, giving his hand the freedom to explore his date. His leg pressed into the other’s groin and noticed how turned on he was.

Kouen held him close with hand on neck and waist, urging them in a close embrace. He was so caught up in making out that he didn’t register the hand on his ass as Ja’far searching his pocket.

Ja’far pulled back with narrow eyes that looked devilishly enticing to Kouen. He rolled him back from his side and situated himself between his legs. Hands started on his shoulders sliding down his chest and lower, distinctly with a condom being held between two fingers.

Kouen eyed the package.“I thought you didn’t want to…”

It all came down to comfort level. Ja’far explained, “Not as much in the traditional sense...but I could help relieve your pressure another way.” He rubbed the other’s crotch as his head sank close to his hands.

Kouen nodded his approval and held the side of the other’s face, threading fingers through his white hair. “Only if you want to.” He pondered about finding some flavored condoms for the future if Ja’far liked giving oral.

Ja’far undid the zipper, freeing Kouen’s cock. He opened the package and rolled the condom out over it before pulling it towards his mouth. He held it reverently to his closed lips for a moment before taking it in. His tongue swirled around the shaft and he sucked, giving special attention to running his lips over the ridge around the head. His hands massaged Kouen’s inner thighs.

Kouen propped himself up on his free elbow, his head held back in ecstasy. He could feel the warmth and moistness as Ja’far’s mouth worked it’s magic around him. His hand over the freckled head did little to direct him. He laid down fully and began to thrust into the other’s mouth. His mind clouded over in contentment until he found sweet release.

“That was wonderful,” Kouen breathed.

Ja’far slid off and sat up. “Was it? You were pretty quiet through that.”

“Yeah...I’ve lost a lot of partners for not being vocal enough for them.”

“That sounds shallow of them.”

Kouen shrugged, “I rather focus more on feeling the pleasure than making sounds that give the impression of feeling good.”

“Ah, I see. I’m glad that was truly enjoyable for you then.”

“Would you like me to repay the favor?”

“You have another condom?”

He shook his head. “I rarely need more than two...but...” Kouen sat up as he got an idea. He got behind Ja’far and made him get down on his hands and knees. From behind him, he reached around to manhandle his boyfriend. “You okay if I use my semen as lube?”

Ja’far gasped, “That sounds...um, no. I’d rather hump dry.”

Unfazed, the redhead responded, “Ok...spit?” Kouen wrapped his rough hands around Ja’far’s cock.

“I’m fine,” the other sighed.

Kouen ground into him as he squeezed and pumped. “I know you’re fine, that’s why we’re dating.”

Ja’far arched his back as he took in the sensations. He gave a soft groan that could have been to Kouen’s attempted joke or the rising pleasure he felt inside. His hips moved counter to Kouen’s grip. The pale, freckled face turned to meet the face of the taller body spooned behind him and kissed him some more.

As the tension rose, Ja’far grunted, “Ah~ Please~” while clenching tufts of grass under him.

Kouen pulled his hands into Ja’far’s pelvis giving him the needed pressure. He squirted into the grass before him. He took some deep breaths to recover. They both flopped over onto their backs, chests heaving silently as they gazed up at the stars.

He felt good. So...his boyfriend didn’t mind his bondage kink...

“Next weekend...my place.”


End file.
